pizzatowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Peppino/Gallery
Concept artwork Cease and wah.png 18.png PizzaTowerBook_0023_Calque-33.png|Transformation sketches. The middle one is currently the only one that made it, as the Firebutt Peppino form. Sprites/Animations Actions (standing, running, jumping, climbing, getting hurt, etc.) VxNJ6vM.gif|Peppino's regular running animation. OUCH1.gif|peppino getting hurt OUCH2.gif|Peppino's other hurt animation, plays when getting hurt and you're not on the ground/bieng airborn. Peppino (Mach 4).gif|Peppino going at Mach 4. Peppino (After Throw).gif|Peppino's idle stance after throwing or putting down an enemy after a throw. Peppino Death.gif|Peppino's death animation. Currently, only a frame of him screaming are used, seen in the "TIME'S UP." screen. The third frame is BEP. DeathEnd.gif|Peppino dies again Idle ok...take_a_break....gif|Peppino's regular idle stance. pep_frown.gif|One of Peppino's idle animations, where he looks at you disappointedly for a moment. Do_do_do_do_dah...yeah.gif|Another one of Peppino's idle animations, where he does a small dance. BLEHHHHHHHHHHHH.gif|Peppino vomitting on the ground. (probably after seeing the OTHER Pizza Tower wiki) claw.gif|Being grabbed by a Grabbie Hand. Attacking Dashing Taunts someone please add the other taunts here thx (once you do, delete this messsage) Supertaunt.gif|peppino's adventure 8 Rad Beats Yo! (2).gif|thy (other) super taunts IT SEEMS TODAY.png|Peppino making a pose. A nod to Peter Griffin from Family Guy. Peppino Promotion.png|Peppino holding a diploma. A nod to Dr. Robotink for AoSTH. NO OVER DERRRRH.png|Peppino pointing at the ground while laughing. It can often be confused for him screaming at something. Probably a reference to the "What are those?" meme. Transformations/States Ball Knight And they say chivalry is dead.gif | wait until he gets to the stairs Bomb Me running to base with intel when i have 2 health.gif|Peppino panicking while holding a bomb. why does peppino always get painful animations.gif|Peppino recovering from being exploded. Burnt / Firebutt Hotmouth / Firemouth Barrel Barrel boy incoming.gif | INCOMING Floaty.gif|Peppino floating on water while in the barrel. Cheeseball Box Boxxed pep.gif|STOP STARING AT ME WITH THEM BIG OLD EYES. Sticky Cheese Cheesepep walk.gif|Peppino dragging himself while covered in sticky cheese, looking like a zombie. Weapons Shotgun shotpep.gif|someone get rid of the random block box there thx Pizza Cutter Chainsaw Pizza Ingredient Shooter Pep GUNanimated.gif Co-op (w/ The Noise) Fightball.gif | fightball AKA stamina fights in smash bros. Iconpep.png|Peppino's multiplayer off-screen icon. HUD i will change peppino’s hat color to white for consistency this message will be removed when I change the newly added gifs mmm yes put that too on my pizza.gif|Peppino being Menacing. Seen when a combo of 3 or more is obtained. Peppino HUD (Panic).gif|Peppino looking panicked, seen once the escape timer hits 0 or by older demos, when you have 1 pizza slice (1 hp) left. Mach3 (actually mach 3 sorry).gif|Peppino with "crazy eyes," seen when running at Mach 3. Mach3.gif|Peppino feeling a lot of air force, seen when running at Mach 4. PeppinoPanic.gif|Peppino looking scared, seen when standing still during the escape. Mach2.gif|Peppino looking angry, seen when running at Mach 2. Ranks PERFECTwhite.png|Peppino in a S Rank. He shows signs of excitement and happiness, as described by his expression. NICEwhite.png|Peppino in a A Rank, he does a thumbs-up for the player's effort for trying to get a s rank. OKwhite.png|Peppino in a B rank, he is concerned or surprised. BADwhite.png|Peppino in a C rank, Peppino shows a tired expression, possibly fed up with the player's lack of effort. AWFUL1.png|Peppino sarcastically congratulating the player for being effortless in finding anything that at least increases the score. In-game Misc. Yeah...sure....OH GOD OK FINE.gif|Peppino answering the phone, from the title screen. Peppino (Options).gif|Peppino reading about towers, as seen when hovering Options on the Title Screen. Removed Animations Pep idle old.gif|Peppino's original standing animation. The first frame of the animation would later be used as the base for the final version's animation. prrrrrroomotion.png|Promotion taunt. Removed because PTG didn't feel like finding a way to make it so "promotion" faces the right way no matter what direction you taunt in. hurtjump.gif|An unfinished jump animation, probably was to be used for jumping when Pizza Time has run out, or its actual purpose at the time, when you only have 1 HP left. Meteor.gif|Meteor Peppino, a scrapped transformation. Thisboywillslipnslide.gif|Peppino sliding down slides, clear reference to Wario's sliding down a slope in Wario Land 3. Peppinotalking.gif|Peppino angrily not eating a sandwich but talking. This animation is currently removed, as dialogue between characters will probably never happen in the final game. A similar animation can be found for another character, Mr. Stick. Tiredpeppinotalking.gif|A tired Peppino talking. This is removed for the same reason as the last one. Peppino Going Up.gif|Peppino going up a flight of stairs, seen only in Demo 1 and Demo 2 when heading to a new floor. LET ME IN. LET ME IIIINNNNNNN.gif|Peppino knocking on something while looking panicked. Purpose unknown. Peppino Talking Shocked.gif|Peppino talking while shocked, not seen for the same reason as the other two. PeppinoSpaghetti.gif|Possibly used for the scrapped spaghetti and meatballs pickup Comics (w/ The Noise) Peppino & Noise COMICS -4.png|Special guest: Noisette. Promotional art I got a question.jpg Dash.jpg Hi.jpg|Includes the original design for the Noise, as this was made earlier in development. Grabbing cheese.jpg The best-a pizza in-a town-a.jpg Dough punch.jpg T-shirt design.png|A T-shirt design. Miscellaneous (aka Pizza Tower Guy just junkposting on Twitter) Y O U S U C K !.png|YOU SUCK! (ironically this image is in the files of Pizza Tower.) Indie pep.png|Peppino in a less animated art style, parodying pretentious award-winning indie games and their use of this aesthetic. Penguin.gif|Peppino doing a dance from the game, Club Penguin. Animated by PinPan, the lead developer for PaintVale Bruh moment.png|A Peppino pose known as BEP, which is also seen in Peppino's Death Animation. Category:Misc.